Just The Little Things
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: [FINAL FANTASY III] Ingus always loved food, and naturally, he loves to eat. The composed knight from Sasune knows how unsightly and "un-knightly" it would be if he were to stuff his face with food.


Here's some more FFIII.

It's just fun writing these guys.

* * *

FINAL FANTASY THREE/III/3 AND ALL THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**JUST THE LITTLE THINGS**

* * *

"This is… amazing!" Refia beamed, savouring the taste of the food in her mouth "Keep those compliment's comin'~" Luneth smiled a toothy grin, haphazardly throwing spices and ingredients in a large pot.

"Impressive." Ingus nodded in agreement "He's always been like that." Arc chuckled, taking small bites from his food, his attention fixed towards his book.

"Hope you guys are ready for round two-" The silveret's smile grew even bigger " 'Cuz this'll be the best meal you've had your whole life!"

_Luneth was always good at cooking, even before he was chosen by the crystal. _

_His inquisitive nature and wanderlust had always led him to the forests of Ur and Kazus, exposing him to the local flora and fauna._

_The young silveret was lost in the woods for a few days; and the elder was surprised to find the boy alive and well._

_Ever since then, Luneth always had a knack for combining tastes; that much was certain._

"What? You guys are done?" The silveret's shoulders slumped down "But I just finished my super awesome mega stew!"

Refia laughed and handed Luneth her bowl "Well, that name's certainly alluring."

"Ah, I suppose I can still eat some more." Ingus mimicked Refia and laughed, handing the silveret his bowl.

The brunet closed his book and placed it inside of his robe "It can't be as bad as your 'ultra awesome goblin soup' " Arc snorted, handing Luneth his bowl.

"Hey! We agreed not to talk about that!" The silveret frowned, his smile betraying his irritation "Anyway, I'm pretty sure this is better!"

* * *

_Refia had always been able to easily smelt metal and ores into weapons and armor._

_Her training under her foster father, Takka, had given her the innate ability of recognizing rare and precious metals and stones._

_The way she cooks is another story altogether._

"I-I don't understand!" The redhead whined, frowning at her creation. Her burnt creation.

"We can't be good at everything." Arc shrugged, trying to comfort Refia "But whenever Luneth does it- It looks so easy!" The redhead huffed, her shoulders slumping.

Ingus chuckled "Just as Arc had said." The blond started, taking the mitts from Refia's hands and placing them on a hook "No one is perfect."

The redhead pouted "You're pretty good at everything." She fumed, earning her a nervous look from the blond "I-I assure you-" Ingus smiled "Even I have my shortcomings."

"Like what?" Refia pouted further "Like being too serious or being too dense-" Luneth joined in on their conversation, ascending the Invincible with bags of food.

"He's bossy-" The silveret continued, placing the bags on a nearby table while counting with his fingers "A neat freak, he acts all high and mighty-" The blond slapped his hand on Luneth's mouth "Yes, yes. We get your point."

Luneth smiled cheekily, eyeing Refia's failed creation "You know, if you're trying to bake a cake, you've got to make sure that the stove isn't too hot or too cold."

"I was trying to make stew…" Refia chirped nervously.

The silveret eyed the burnt container once more, his mouth falling agape "Oh."

* * *

"What'cha reading?" Refia smiled, her hands behind her back.

"Fundamentals of the elements." Arc stated flatly, not even bothering to look up at the redhead "But aren't you done with the basics?" Refia sat down beside him, taking a quick peek on the book.

"Well, yes, and no." The brunet shrugged "For the house to be stable, it's got to have a sturdy foundation."

Refia furrowed her brows "I'm just trying to perfect the basics so that I could easily learn the more advanced things."

"But don't you already know all spells?" She asked curiously, earning her a smile "Technically yes. But, no."

_Arc had always liked books, whenever he would have one, it would be finished in a day._

_He would be engrossed in the world of his book that he's more or less just replying on reflex._

_The brunet never really pays attention to his surroundings when he reads a book; much to the dismay of his companions._

"There he goes again!" Luneth whined, parrying Ingus' attack.

"Concentrate." The blond advanced towards Luneth "Stop getting distracted."

"But just look at him!" The silveret fell on his behind when Ingus had lunged at him with the hilt of his sword "Refia's there trying to be friendly and all-" The blond offered his hand, helping Luneth up "And he's just paying attention to that book!"

"We all have our hobbies." The blond sheathed his blade "But I have to agree that Arc is quite distant whenever he reads."

Luneth snorted, picking up his sword "Distant is an understatement." The silveret sheathed his sword and tossed it towards Ingus "He's more like… in a trance."

"My, how observant." The blond's eyebrows rose in amusement "The hell is that supposed to mean?" Luneth furrowed his brows, scowling at Ingus.

"Nothing." Ingus stifled a laugh "Help me clean up, it's getting dark." The silveret huffed in irritation, helping the blond in carrying things back to the Invincible.

* * *

_Ingus always loved food, and naturally, he loves to eat._

_The composed knight from Sasune knows how unsightly and "un-knightly" it would be if he were to stuff his face with food. _

_This is especially hard due to the fact that Luneth's cooking is the best food he's ever eaten._

_Actually, anything edible is the best food he's ever eaten._

"What a day." Arc rubbed at his eyes, yawning "I was too busy reading that I didn't-" The brunet yawned "I didn't manage to eat much."

His stomach grumbled and he hissed in irritation "I'm going to feed you, geez, be patient."

Arc's ears perked up when he had heard a strange noise "What is-" He entered a battle stance and conjured a Fira on his hand, slowly approaching the dining area in the Invincible.

The brunet jumped out and pointed his arms at the table, his eyes widening in surprise "Ingus?"

Ingus' mouth was full of food, making him unable to speak. The blond painstakingly swallowed the contents of his mouth and wiped any food on his mouth area "Ah, Arc!"

The knight smiled nervously "What's keeping you up?"

Arc stifled a laugh; approaching the blond "I guess you're hungry too, eh?"

The blond lowered his head in embarrassment, nodding in agreement "It's just that-" Ingus started "Ever since I was little, I had always loved to eat and-"

Arc placed an arm on Ingus' shoulder "Hey, it's just like what we told Refia before." The blond looked up at the brunet, a small smile creeping on his face.

"No one is perfect."

* * *

Ah, how fun.

Glutton Ingus was too adorable not to write.


End file.
